Ai Netamu
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Byakuya vient juste de nommer son nouveau Vice-Capitaine, mais cela n'est pas au goût de tout le monde ... Amour et Jalousie ...


**Couple :** Gin X Byakuya

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M Lemon Yaoi (*-*)

**Note d'Axel :** Ceci est le One-Shot offert à la personne qui a posté le 200éme commentaire sur mon blog, c'est-à-dire Saitou-Saruwatari ! :3 ... D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais le corriger au passage, ce serait très gentil ! :p (Axel Gabriel, ou l'art de berner un peu les gens ! XD)

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Saitou-Saruwatari _& _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

Byakuya était installé derrière son bureau, vérifiant le dernier rapport que venait de rendre Abarai, son nouveau Vice-Capitaine. Ce jeune homme était probablement un Shinigami encore inexpérimenté qui paraissait cependant très prometteur, même si on avait contesté sa décision : seuls des nobles pouvaient devenir des membres influents de la Sixième Division. Même pour le troisième et quatrième siège, il s'agissait de nobles. Mais Byakuya n'était pas du genre à se laisser influencer. Son regard se porta sur ce jeune homme ... Regrettait-il ? Vu la qualité des rapports ... Peut-être un peu ...

- Abarai-san, appela le noble.

Le jeune Shinigami ne tarda pas à se présenter à la porte coulissante séparant les deux bureaux. Il semblait très nerveux. Cela pouvait se comprendre : il n'avait pris son poste que deux semaines auparavant et beaucoup semblaient septiques quant à ses compétences.

- Réécrivez votre dernier rapport. Il me semble bien incomplet, avoua Byakuya en lui tendant la feuille.

- Bien, Kuchiki-sama ! Lâcha le cramoisi en s'avançant.

Sa nervosité fut telle que le pauvre Shinigami s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala, sous le regard surpris de l'ébène qui se dit qu'il devrait peut-être revoir sa décision : Abarai était-il trop jeune pour subir autant de pression ? Ou bien était-ce simplement le fait qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un noble ? Il paraissait que les gens du Rukongai étaient très vite surpris. Byakuya se souvenait parfaitement de ce garçon qui était resté figé en sa présence, le jour où il était venu voir Rukia ...

Le noble se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aider le Vice-Capitaine à se relever. Celui-ci paraissait réellement troublé. C'est bon, il ne pourrait sûrement pas en supporter plus pour cette journée qui avait été beaucoup trop éprouvante. Ce jeune Shinigami avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Pourtant, il promettait beaucoup de choses. Il lui tendit son rapport.

- Pourrez-vous le faire chez vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Capitaine ! S'écria Abarai avec force.

Il sourit nerveusement en prenant le rapport, s'inclinant bien bas, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir ... Oui, c'était le mot : il s'enfuyait ! Était-ce donc si terrible d'être son Vice-Capitaine ? Il semblait bien que ce fut le cas. Soupirant, Byakuya retourna s'installer derrière son bureau. Il prit sa plume. Il aurait voulu finir son propre rapport, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne le pourrait pas, car son poignet venait d'être emprisonné par une main pâle aux longs doigts fins et agiles.

- Kuchiki-sama ! Souffla une voix contre son oreille. N'est-ce pas un peu trop formel ?

Le regard bleu se tourna pour rencontrer celui bien plus malicieux d'Ichimaru. Depuis quand était-il là ? Ha, décidément, cet idiot n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Ne craignait-il pas d'être découvert ? Il semblait que non, vu qu'il déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres du noble qui haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui valait cette démonstration.

- Gin, que fais-tu là ? Souffla mécontent l'ébène.

- J'avais envie de te voir, Byakuya, avoua-t-il franchement, ses lèvres glissant contre sa gorge.

- Arrête ça, si quelqu'un nous voit ...

- Tu viens de faire partir ton Vice-Capitaine. Personne ne viendra, à moins que la Soul Society ne se fasse attaquer par quelques Menos Grande ! Allons, ne fais pas ton pudique ... Je sais que tu aimes cette idée ...

- De quelle idée parles-tu exactement ?

Byakuya avait parlé sur un ton hautain, ce qui déstabilisa fortement Gin qui en perdit son sourire l'espace de quelques secondes. Le noble tenta de récupérer sa main, mais l'argenté ne céda pas, resserrant même sa prise. Son sourire réapparut comme par magie, ne présageant rien de bon pour l'ébène qui lança un regard froid à son vis-à-vis, l'amusant plus qu'autre chose.

- As-tu donc si peur d'être surpris ? Ricana-t-il cruellement.

- Tu connais pourtant la pression que ma famille me met pour que je retrouve une femme ! Rappela Byakuya. Imagine qu'ils apprennent la vérité ...

- C'est ce qui te rend si désirable ... De savoir que tout le monde veut te rendre inaccessible à ma main ...

L'argenté agrippa sa main, la porta jusqu'à sa bouche, la frôlant délicatement de ses lèvres, tandis que sa main libre se posait délicatement sur ses hanches. Il ne semblait réellement pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. Pourtant, Gin ne lui avait-il pas promis de ne jamais l'obliger à le faire en des lieux insolites ? ... Peut-être était-ce trop traditionnel pour l'argenté, mais Byakuya ne se voyait pas faire une telle chose autre part que dans une chambre, craignant trop que leur relation ne soit découverte par quiconque. Sa famille mettait sur lui tout son espoir dans la naissance d'un potentiel héritier dans la branche principale.

Gin le fit soudainement basculer en arrière, n'hésitant pas une seconde à se mettre à califourchon sur le noble qui tenta dans la seconde de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'argenté. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà lancé à l'assaut de ses vêtements, cherchant à les défaire, tandis que les lèvres de l'argenté se scellaient contre celles de l'ébène. Il profita d'ailleurs de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour pouvoir y faire entrer sa langue, l'embrassant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ... Il était bien trop pressé pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Le noble ne supporta pas cette pression que lui imposait son amant. C'est pourquoi il lui mordit la langue, à contrecœur.

Gin se recula en posant sa main sur ses lèvres, son regard choqué rencontrant le regard froid du noble. Son trouble fut cependant tel, que Byakuya s'en voulut d'avoir été si radical dans sa réaction. Il leva la main pour caresser le visage si pâle du Shinigami. Encore une fois, l'argenté le surprit : il emprisonna ses poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête, lui lançant un regard plein de rancune ... Il semblait vouloir recommencer ... Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour pouvoir le mettre dans cet état ?

- Gin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda intrigué Byakuya.

Le regard du Shinigami s'écarquilla brutalement, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. C'était souvent le cas, surtout quand il était jaloux : il lui avait fait le même cinéma lorsqu'il avait tout fait pour adopter Rukia ...

Au début, Byakuya avait cherché à cacher le lien de sang qui existait entre Rukia et Hisana. Malheureusement, l'argenté avait pris sur lui et il lui avait fallu plusieurs années avant qu'il n'explose, un soir ... Un soir que le noble ne risquait sûrement pas d'oublier. Gin avait été totalement possédé par sa jalousie, il l'avait même attaché pour le torturer de façon honteuse ... Et inoubliable à la fois ... L'ébène avait dû lui dire la vérité pour qu'il arrête de lui donner autant de plaisir et de frustration en même temps ...

C'était presque la même chose. Qu'il veuille le posséder dans ce lieu, c'était comme se l'approprier ... Mais pourquoi ce besoin et pourquoi en ce lieu ? Ce n'était pas normal. Même si la perspective de passer une nuit de plaisir intense ne lui déplaisait pas, le lieu en décidait pourtant autrement : même si Gin ne craignait pas d'être découvert, c'était sa plus grande peur ! Imaginez le scandale que cela pourrait causer dans la haute société : le chef de la Famille Kuchiki dominé par un autre homme !

- Pardonne-moi, Byakuya, murmura-t-il en se retirant, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il faut croire que malgré les années, je reste toujours aussi possessif et jaloux ...

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua le noble en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais te tromper cette fois ?

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi Abarai pour Vice-Capitaine ? ...

- Parce qu'il m'a été chaudement recommandé par le Capitaine Aizen et qu'il me parait très prometteur ... Non, Gin ! Ne me dis pas que tu es ... Jaloux de lui ?

- Si !

L'aveu provoqua une réaction bien rare chez l'éternel inexpressif Byakuya Kuchiki : il ne put s'empêcher de rire ! Lui, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer avec le pauvre Vice-Capitaine qui était bien trop jeune, et surtout, trop peu sûr de lui à son goût ! Comment Gin pouvait-il le considérer comme un rival ? Lui qui était si mature et si sûr de lui ! Une comparaison entre les deux hommes était impossible vu la différence de niveau !

- C'est un enfant à mes yeux ! Avoua franchement l'ébène, se calmant peu à peu. Il manque trop de confiance en lui et ne réagit que par l'instinct ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'attirer mon regard ?

- Il est beau, protesta Gin.

- Mais il ne t'égalera jamais à mes yeux ! Ne te tracasse pas ! Je ne risque pas de te tromper un jour et si je le faisais, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec lui !

- Il y a bien une raison pour que tu aies choisi ce Shinigami !

- Tu veux vraiment la vérité ? Demanda soudainement Byakuya.

Cette simple phrase attira toute l'attention de l'argenté qui le fixa avec crainte.

- Rukia Kuchiki ! Annonça le noble sur un ton monotone. Elle aime ce garçon et lui l'aime sans doute en retour ! S'il arrive à faire ses preuves au sein de la Sixième Division, il pourra sans doute un jour lui demander sa main !

- Tu accepterais ? Lâcha surpris l'argenté, avant que son visage ne s'agrandisse soudainement. Ho, mais tu es un petit comploteur toi ! Comment as-tu fait pour mettre au point un tel plan ?

- J'ai dû avoir un très bon maître, supposa l'ébène en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à son amant.

Gin sembla satisfait de cette réponse ... Mais ne sembla pas pour autant accepter de le laisser tranquille. Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contres les siennes, n'allant pas plus loin ... Pour le plus grand malheur de Byakuya qui aimait bien voir son amant être si jaloux ... C'était quelque chose d'assez ... Grisant, mine de rien. Le noble se demanda s'il le verrait ce soir ou ...

- Bon, on se revoit la semaine prochaine alors ! Annonça jovialement l'argenté.

- Pardon ? Suffoqua l'ébène.

- J'ai une mission à effectuer sur Terre. Elle sera plutôt courte, j'ai de la chance, non ?

Courte ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas lorsqu'on avait envie de son amant dans la seconde, non ? Byakuya tenta de cacher son trouble en se détournant, reportant toute son attention sur son rapport. Il récupéra la plume qu'il avait lâchée sur le sol ... Une semaine ? ...

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda malicieusement Gin à son oreille.

Byakuya sursauta, terrassé par le souffle chaud. Il relâcha la plume, posant sa main contre la partie sensible, lançant un regard qui se voulait froid à son amant, avant de se détourner de son rapport qui ne l'intéressait plus du tout ! Il secoua négativement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

- Il semblerait bien que oui ! Annonça toujours aussi joueur l'argenté.

Avant que le noble ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit tirer. Il se retrouva bloqué entre le corps de son amant et son propre bureau, un bras de chaque côté, finissant de le coincer entièrement.

- Alors, où se trouve donc ce problème ?

- Gin, s'il te plaît ... Marmonna le noble, de plus en plus gêné.

Il sentit les mains de l'argenté se poser sur son torse, glissant subtilement sous les pans de son kimono pour frôler sa peau si blanche et si sensible. Le noble ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, cette caresse l'électrifiant totalement ! Ha, cet homme ! Pourquoi essayait-il de le faire céder dans un tel lieu ? Décidément, il était impossible ce mec ! Mais Byakuya savait qu'il finirait par céder ... Savoir qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant une semaine devait jouer ...

Gin lui retira son écharpe, glissant ses lèvres contre sa gorge pour l'embrasser, la suçant délicatement, faisant une nouvelle marque sur ce cou qu'il devait toujours cacher … La faute à qui ?

- Il n'est pas ici ... Annonça malicieusement l'argenté contre son oreille. Il doit être plus bas ...

Il tira sur les pans pour dévoiler sa peau et l'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation, la suçant pour la marquer. Il dévoila de plus en plus son corps et son torse fut bientôt nu, sans que Byakuya n'ose faire quoi que ce soit pour repousser Gin ... Chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, il craignait tellement pour son amant ... Pourquoi agissait-il toujours de la sorte ? Le prévenir le jour du départ ? Il était toujours aussi cruel ... Pourquoi ?

L'obi fut retiré. L'argenté se releva pour l'embrasser, glissant sa main sous l'hakama, prouvant encore une fois au noble que cet homme n'avait absolument aucune pudeur ! Son membre fut frôlé et il put bien constater qu'il n'avait pas des idées très catholiques en cet instant ... De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Gin sourit ... D'un sourire extrêmement pervers et empli de sous-entendus ...

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton problème, avoua-t-il. Je vais donc m'en occuper comme il se doit.

- Non, attends : si quelqu'un nous trouve ... Protesta Byakuya.

- Il s'enfuira en courant et ne parlera jamais de ce qu'il aura vu, terrassé par l'image que tu donneras de toi alors que tu seras en plein extase !

L'argenté ne lui laissa pas la moindre occasion de répondre, tirant sur le tissu qui dissimulait encore son membre avant de plonger dessus. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à le lécher de tout son long, faisant se taire l'ébène qui préféra se concentrer sur son silence, n'ayant réellement aucune envie de gémir trop fort, d'attirer là des curieux. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'argenté, hésitant toujours sur le fait de repousser ou de laisser son amant faire ... C'était si insolite de le faire dans ce lieu ! En fait ... L'idée plaisait un peu au noble ... C'était comme accepter de prouver à son amant qu'il pouvait être à lui, même ici ...

La bouche taquine de Gin engloba le membre de Byakuya, allant et venant dessus, alors que le noble commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contenir ... A contenir ses gémissements. Il devait essayer de les étouffer avec une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre ... Pressait inconsciemment la nuque de l'argenté, l'encourageant dans cet acte charnel intense. La langue se pressa contre le membre, donnant plus de plaisir à l'ébène qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser totalement aller à gémir !

- Gin, arrête, je vais ... Murmura troublé le noble.

Mais plutôt que se stopper, il accéléra le mouvement, pressant d'avantage le sexe de son amant jusqu'à l'emporter jusqu'au plaisir absolu ! Il se laissa aller dans sa bouche, rougissant de honte alors que son amant relevait le visage vers lui. Son regard brillait de malice, il était heureux d'avoir pu le faire craquer ... Le renard ! Il remonta le long de son corps, en embrassant délicatement chaque parcelle, tandis que Byakuya tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme régulier.

- Byakuya ? Souffla malicieusement Gin.

- Quoi ? Lâcha sur un ton froid le noble.

- Retourne-toi ...

- Pardon ? Pourquoi tu veux que je ...

Non, en réalité, il n'avait plus réellement besoin de savoir ... Évidemment ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça, LUI ! Lui lançant un regard froid, il se sentit tiré, mais avec douceur ... Finalement, il se laissa faire et se retrouva contre le bureau, les fesses découvertes et les jambes écartées ... Pourvu que personne ne vienne ... Il n'y survivrait pas !

- Désolé, Byakuya, je ne peux plus attendre ... Avoua franchement Gin.

... Plus attendre ? Le noble n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit le membre se presser contre son antre et forcer le passage. Heureusement, l'argenté avait posé une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son cri ... Le membre glissa lentement en lui. Cette pénétration lui fit affreusement mal ! Il essaya cependant de se décontracter. Lorsque Gin fut entièrement en lui, il essaya de le détendre en le caressant délicatement, frôlant son dos du bout des doigts, caressant ses côtes, venant caresser son membre qui s'était déjà durci ...

L'argenté attendit qu'il se soit bien habitué à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger, prenant un rythme lent, tandis que ses mains caressaient son membre, l'aidant à se détendre encore plus. Cela était trop intense pour l'ébène qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, surtout lorsqu'il sentit sa prostate frôlée par son amant, qui accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Je t'aime Byakuya-san, déclara l'argenté à son oreille. Tu es à moi !

Avec cette déclaration, il augmenta ses mouvements de hanche, le pilonnant littéralement. Cette fois, il fut impossible au pauvre noble de se contenir. De forts gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche et contre son oreille, il entendait ceux de son amant, se sentant réchauffé par le souffle chaud contre sa gorge ... Il était si possessif cet homme, que cela en devenait tellement excitant ...

Il sentit son amant se déverser en lui et lui-même finit par venir, encouragé par la main experte de Gin. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur son bureau, soupirant, se demandant pourquoi il était entré dans le jeu de son amant. L'argenté se retira et le saisit, l'attirant contre son corps, l'embrassant dans la gorge.

- Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gin avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Bien sûr ! Assura Byakuya, essayant une fois encore de se remettre de ses émotions. Pourquoi doutes-tu tellement de moi ?

- Tu es si beau, j'ai toujours peur de te perdre pendant une longue absence ... Si je mettais longtemps à revenir, m'attendrais-tu ?

- Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'attendrais longtemps ! Je suis un noble, après tout ...

Il sentit les dents de son amant se planter dans son cou. Il grimaça légèrement. Cela se desserra rapidement et l'argenté suça sa gorge, encore une fois ...

- Quand je partirai ... Murmura-t-il étrangement. Quand je serai parti ... S'il te plaît ... Attends mon retour ... Je reviendrai te chercher ...

- Gin ? Murmura intrigué le noble.

- Je te promets de revenir te chercher ... Alors, attends-moi et ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? ... Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de le serrer et de l'embrasser encore ? Était-ce à cause de ce "secret" ? ... Byakuya l'avait bien compris : Gin avait un secret dont il ne voulait pas parler. Cela concernait Aizen ... Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'explications ... Peut-être lui en parlerait-il ? ... Après sa mission ou après le retour de Rukia ? Pour l'instant, il se faisait bien trop de soucis pour sa sœur et Gin lui-même devait avoir certaines choses à faire ...

- Je t'aime Gin, soupira Byakuya.

L'argenté l'embrassa encore, sur le front cette fois, et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre ... Rien de plus ...

* * *

Voilà, vous l'avez compris, cette histoire se situe pendant la mission de Rukia sur Terre ! X3 ... Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? *-* ...

Bya : ... Je n'aime pas être Uke !

Gin : Et moi, j'adore te prendre, Bya ! X3

Axel : Bah ! Allez, courage ! On ne m'en demandera pas souvent des fics Gin X Byakuya ! ... Si vous aussi, lectrices, vous voulez une fic avec le pairing de votre choix, provoquez un chiffre "...00" ! C'est-à-dire un 100, ou un 200, ou un 300 et ainsi de suite, sur mon blog ou en rev ! *-* ... Bah quoi ? ... J'aime bien encourager les lectrices à laisser des coms ! X3

Bya : Je vous demanderai de me laisser tranquille !

Gin : Et moi, je veux encore être Seme ! X3


End file.
